Mewtwo Rising!
by zetlian2-kinra
Summary: In this fanfiction mewtwo destroys all the legendaries while meeting a mysterious pokemon that may not be as normal as mewetwo thinks...
1. Enter Mewtwo!

--- This is the story of how i died. ---

All was dark, the spirits (NOT the stuff you drink out of a glass the gas-like things that some people belive in/get scared by) were flowing, it was night. but this was no ordinary night. this is (a sain'sburys) haloween night.  
In the museum, everyone had gone.  
well, apart from one... Thing.  
it was called: Mewtwo.  
mewtwo hates humans, and you can see why,  
boxed up in a cage and gawked at daily.  
he hates this, but he can't move he can't have any free will.  
all he needed was to have someone take pity on him, and belive me, that time was going to come soon.

(it's midnight BTW)(He's nocturnal LOL)  
I woke up, brushed my teeth Etc.  
i went out, it was the holidays, i decided to go to the museum, there was something good there.  
So, i went. into london, central london.  
it was dark.  
there was next to nobody there, but there was something.  
a ... Thing.  
it was capable of killing us all, but it was calling for Help.  
For help.  
and it was coming from the Museum.  
Now, i am normally the kinda guy that eats danger for breakfast, but not this time.  
Oh No.  
i was actually a bit scared.  
But, i still went.  
In about 5mins, i got there.  
it was closed, but i went in anyway, the lights were on.  
and the star exibhit was.  
the creature.  
By god it looked malnourished and scarred.  
there was a lock in the glass, looked like a easy one, i could use a twig.  
it was easy, i could feel a invisible hand guiding me along, just like how i did it when i got into the museum.  
the creautures eyes opened.  
it wasn't a look that said "thank you"  
it said "i'm going to kill you"  
"Omg... i'm going to die... i might as well die in style"  
So, he took out his AK47 and started to aim.  
then, the creauture stopped.  
his eyes started to glow.  
the alarm went off. i quickly shot the alarm.  
he could have killed me right then right there.  
this wasn't a fight.  
it was a test.  
"Correct" a voice echoed, and i fainted, i don't know how, but i did.  
when i woke up, it was still midnight.  
then it hit me.  
all the clocks were standing still.  
"Eternal Midnight"  
i got up and looked in the mirrior.  
... was it just me, or had my face changed?  
it's shape changed a little bit, I changed a little bit.  
Then, i had a headache and saw the creauture behind me. i looked that way, and it was behind me. it used it's physic powers to half-strangle me and then he took me out. halfway out i fainted.  
He put me down and a red light engulfed me.

He floated up, generated a ball of physic energy, and threw it at the city.  
I died.  
He went on to destroy the world.

R.I.P Kinra -  
Of course, the curious reader would like to know how it ended, so would i. so, here it is.  
all of the legendary pokemon risen up against him, he didn't stand a chance but he survived. through a miracle, he manged to destroy all of them, and destroy the world.  
But, a human called terra resisted.  
Through him, the legendary pokemon were revived. and he had to get them one by one.

--- Zetlian2 --- 


	2. Arceus Down!

Chapter 2 of The mewtwo War, Arceus Down!  
(Main char 1. is dead, now let's kill another one! :D)  
~This is the story of how i died~ Mewtwo looked up at the waterfall. "It must be there." it said.  
A human was behind him, brandishing a pokeball.  
Mewtwo did not know of this.  
he heard a "Go, charizard!"  
he turned round and used physic to throw the charizard onto the human the human went off.  
"stupid human will be wishing it never saw me..." it said.  
it returned, with a dark-type, Haunter.  
Mewtwo is weak to dark-types, so he teleported.  
he accidentially teleported into a village, so he made himself invisible.  
Little did he know arceus was watching him.  
"He must not find us!" arceus shouted.  
he was looking for the Dark Plate, because darkrai and giratina are still being revived.  
Mewtwo had it, and arceus needed it.  
Mewtwo had a small advantage, but arcues would let him have that.  
he had the advantage of numbers, mewtwo of the plate.

Meanwhile, things were not going well for mewtwo either.  
"Oh my god what pokemon is that?" one shouted.  
One had a dark Rope, a rope fused with... with.  
DARKRAI?  
he used physic but he didn't manage to get away.  
They chained him up and... put him in some kind of prison with.  
Me.  
"Hey, who-- or WHAT are you?" i asked.  
... it didn't move.  
was it dead?  
*shudder* i don't li-  
a voice echoed: "i am mewtwo."  
i didn't understand, was that the... creauture?  
"is that... you?" i asked "Yes" the voice echoed.  
i looked behind me, and i saw the bars were twisted enough for me to.  
get away from this.  
creauture.  
but should i?  
did this creauture even deserve to be here?  
By the look of it, it had been through a horrific ordeal.  
i could easily get it out, but something is telling me i shouldn't But, as defiant as i am, i helped him up and out of the prison.  
just as i got out, i saw something.  
it looked like it had 4 feet and... something gold around it's body.  
what was it?  
Suddenly, i felt a force.  
i was going towards the creauture.  
mewtwo was.  
smiling.  
... is this what i deserve?  
to be killed.  
or maybe it wasn't mewtwo.  
it was that thing.  
i kicked it but it kicked back, 10 times harder.  
i was losing vision.. all i saw was mewtwo and the.. creauture clashing, it seemed that the creature was losing.  
little did i know, i would never open my eyes again.

Note: Lol, the death toll is 2 now, will anyone stop mewtwo ploughing through my main chars? 0-0 


End file.
